polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Assyriaball
Iraqball Syriaball Yazidiball Armeniaball Iranball (sometimes) Greeceball Australiaball Russiaball SPQRball Byzantiumball Christianity |enemies = GENOCIDE NEVER FORGET Mongoliaball UKball Kurdistanball Iranball (sometimes) |likes = Armeniaball Partying, God, Farming, War, Peace, Samaria, Immigrating in Australia, Saddam, Seiging Jerusalem, Long walks on the beach, Rice, Farming, Land. |hates = Kurdistanball, Kurdish occupation, being called christian Kurd, being killed, Mongoliaball, Mongol Empire, Genghis Kahn |predecessor = Akkadian Empireball |intospace = Through Iraq and Syria, maybe |bork = Ashur Ashur, Assur Assur. Ishtar Ishtar, Tigris Tigris |food = Rice, Chicken, Lamb, Cow, Dolma |status = Lost all his clay. How he still can into alive is unknown. |notes = Today apart of: Iraqball Syriaball Iranball Turkeyball Israelcube Palestineball Jordanball Egyptball Armeniaball Peruball Saudi Arabiaball Lebanonball Cyprusball |reality = Old Assyria and New Assyriansball }} was an ancient countryball. Formerly stronk, he still lives on today in some form, but hasn't had clay to himself in thousands of years. History Assyriaball was the first powerful countryball. He emerged after the fall of Akkadianball, and at his peak ruled almost the entire Middle East. He conquered Ancient Egyptball, Neo-Hittiteball, and even made it out as far as Cyprusball. After his fall at the hands of Hordeballs from the north, his empire was killed by Kurdistanball's grandfather Mediaball. His descendants were ruled by various empires, and in more recent times have been sadly victimized by a dish called kebab. Later on he converted to Christianity. Ottomanball and Kurdistanball removed him at the same time as they did to Armeniaball, and the two became friends even though Armenia's dad Urartuball was one of Assyriaball's biggest rivals. During Ba'athist Iraqball times, Assyrians in the majority supported Saddam because he did no religious persecutions against them, however Saddam did ban Assyrian languages in school but didn’t really had problems with they speaking it in home. Assyrians also liked Saddam because he protected old Iraqi culture. However after the USA invasions and the fall of Saddam regime they began to be persecuted again by radical islamists and Kurdish militants (though they were already being persecuted by Kurds since the formation of autonomous Iraqi Kurdistan). Assyriaball's spirit was killed by barbarian savage ISISball in 2015, when ISIS destroyed Nimrudball and Ninevehball. If Assyriaball wasn't dead, it would summon the gods and suck out the genocidal spirits of jihadi savages, but Assyriaball watches as his children were unable to prevent the destruction of History. One day, Assyriaball may be revived, but not today. ISIS also keeps on killing innocent Assyrianballs because they are Christian. There is of problems with Kurdistanball, they complain a lot about Barzani tyranny. But they try to get along at least somewhat. They still try to push one another. But they still focus on work. Like middle eastern Germans. But hairier. Both are much more hairier. And less blondes, and their weird languages. Regardless other balls still want them to try to get along, and this will take a lot of wörk. Syriaball and Iraqball are his sons apparently, and he works with them against ISISball to save their land. Syriaball and Assyriaball get along greatly. He loves that his daughter is just as stronk as he was in the past, and that the fighting spirit runs in Syria! Oh yeah, and Iraq too. "No one can see death, no one can see the face of death, no one can hear the voice of death, yet there is savage death that snaps off mankind. For how long do we build a household? For how long do we seal a document? For how long do brothers share the inheritance? For how long is there to be jealousy in the land?" - Assyriaball, 2100 B.C Friends * Armeniaball - Relatable, as he faced genocide from the Kebab around the same time I did. * Greeceball - Same as Armenia but I envy the fact that he was genocided on a smaller scale. * Ba'athist Iraqball - Gave two shits for me, unlike these two Gallery Assyrianwarrior-0.jpg.png B3D29440-3137-439A-86C4-DF72B8FAC264.jpeg|Assyriaballs’ secret can into traumatise Iranaya. F2672C90-E461-4DF1-AEE9-ECB9463B2535.jpeg|My of favourite Cigarette brand is of the Persian Sun... ah.l can Of the tasting the genocide denial. 44D70C86-4E75-4139-805A-322AF973AE8B.jpeg|The Of beauty of the picture, is of to leave to peoplenayas’ interpreting. -Ashur Bet Ball 2020 Aba8siF.png lN6MOoc.png|* Fall of Nineveh natpopgen.png|* Remembering glorious past Adventures of Otto-Man.png Asyria.jpeg }} zh:亚述球 Category:Middle East Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Desert Category:Iraqball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Akkadian Speaking Countryball Category:Western Asia Category:Red Blue White Category:Assyriaball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Funny Name Category:Mesopotamia Category:Christian